Mobile communication devices generally allow users and applications executed on the mobile computing devices to share information between devices. Prior to exchanging information between each other, the mobile communication devices must be “paired” in order to build a connection. The pairing process identifies the other mobile device to which future connections will be send. Typically, device pairing is established using a text string or short numeric code (e.g., a “PIN”) entered into each device.
Mobile communication devices commonly include numerous sensors, including sensors to detect movement of the mobile communication device, orientation of the mobile communication device, and/or the presence of nearby objects. These numerous sensors may allow for rich interaction with the mobile communication device.